striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazakh Federation
This article describes the country that serves as a backdrop for several entries in the series. For other uses of "Kazakh", see Kazakh (disambiguation). The Kazakh Federation ( ) is a country that appears in the story backdrop of the original coin-op, manga and NES game. The country plays a central role in both games as supporters of the antagonist, while in the manga it serves as an early enemy force before Hiryu focuses on the true antagonist of the story: Enterprise. In real life history, the Kazakh SSR (Казахская ССР, as seen in the arcade's first stage intro) was one of the republics of the Soviet Union, and is today known as the independent state of Kazakhstan. This change occurred in 1991, a few years after the release of both games and the manga, which accounts for the discrepancy of its name still being used in the 2040's, the years the story is set. In the localization of the Mega Drive port's manual, the country's name was translated as "Kazafu"Sega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider (English). Instruction manual, Pg. 13, the romanization of the Japanese katakana word for Kazakh ( ). In the translation of the Strider 2 manual, the reference was updated and the country is referred by its current name, "Kazakhstan". Overview Kazakh is an Eastern Europe country that, by the year 2048, has become the Imperial Capital of RussiaSega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 18. It's capital city and center of power is St. PetersburgStrider Development Staff (March 1989). "Strider Hiryu Characters Original Image Collection". Gamest (30). Pg. 98-99.Capcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 18. ISBN 4-86233-076-2., a traditional historical city that has plenty of mosques and Russian Orthodox onion domed churches and cathedrals. Despite the difficulty of creating defenses for such areas, the whole city is well protected by an army of men and machines, and the Kazakh government has boasted of having an impenetrable defense.Ishii Zenji (April 1989). "Introduction: Strider Hiryû". Gamest (31). Pg. 105.Capcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 5. ISBN 4-86233-076-2. The Kazakh Federation is a perfectly regulated society under its government's total control, a dictatorship oppressing its own people. This dictatorship has progressively worsened the country's condition, with the domestic economy about to crash and public dissatisfaction reaching its peakWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû, Chapter 1, Pg. 5. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. This reckless driving of the country's administration eventually led to the creation of rebel factions, which clashed in conflict with government troops. In both versions, this led to the involvement of the Striders in the situation, setting the story into motion. Organization Kazakh Government The ruling party of Kazakh, also unofficially called the "Politburo", is comprised of a council of officers that govern over the entire Eurasian continent with an iron fist. It consists of a total of 24 officersSega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 23, who are gathered in a chamber within the Grand Mosque, an oval-shaped building in the heart of the capital. General Mikiel is the head officer of the council. The council is fully devoted to the regulation of society, but in turn they can't do anything unless all 24 officers are gathered. Likely through Grandmaster Meio's manipulations, all members of the council possess the ability to merge themselves into a centipede-like creature known as Ouroboros, the Iron Ruler. The nature of this creature, whether it is still human or a full machine, is unknown. Although the council only appears properly in the coin-op, the uniform used by the Commander from the manga and NES game is identical to the one used by Mikiel and the other officers, and the Kazakh Institute Director makes a reference to "High officers of the Kazakh government" ( )Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû, Chapter 3, Pg. 85. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5., likely in reference to the council. Secret Police An underground force created to deal with the rebel uprising product of the handling of the Kazakh government. This police force is given complete freedom of actions in order to subdue the rebels, capable of killing them in order to avoid paying court feesWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû, Chapter 1, Pg. 21. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. They also have access to heavy armored vehicles, including the T-48 model tank and an anti-tank stealth chopper. The group appears as an early antagonist force in both the manga and NES game, although their grunt member's uniform is the same one used by the Russian Infantryman enemy from the Arcade game, described below Military The country's military is comprised of trained soldiers belonging to the larger Russian ArmyCapcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 13. ISBN 4-86233-076-2., drafted into military service after reaching 18 years of age. Soldiers' uniform consists of a long winter uniform, brown boots and gloves, a fur hat and a visor, and their primary weapon is a rifle with an attached bayonet blade. Basic grunt units wear green uniforms, whereas higher-ranking soldiers serving as aides or advisors wear a red variant uniform. The Kazakh army is also outfitted with several mechanical robots of varied designs, product of the country's renowed research teams and the Grandmaster's guidance. Most of these robot units are developed to serve different defensive purposes at important locations. A different military group exists in the exclusive extra stage in the PC-Engine port, set in a desert camp. Soldiers of this military force wear olive and camouflage uniforms, and wield Laser Rifles and bazookas. They also own atleast one gun-mounted army jeep. Hiryu runs into this camp while pursuing a runaway soldier driving the Sovkhoz Я, a tank reminiscent of the T-48 model. Research Teams Mentioned in supplementary material for the coin-opCapcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 13. ISBN 4-86233-076-2.. The Kazakh Federation houses a worldwide famous research academy, and within it there are two specific rival research teams known as the "Mosqueman Research Staff" and "Rascal Research Staff". These research groups were employed by Meio and his subordinates, and under his direct orders developed the machines that form part of Meio's army, such as the Mosqueman, Rascal, Mecha Pon and the Anti-Gravity Device. Trivia * The text appearing on buildings in the Arcade's first stage shows the Russian acronym and description for the "Women's International Democratic Federation (WIDF)", "Международная демократическая федерация женщин (МДФЖ)". This is a concurrent international organization working for women's rights that was founded in Paris in 1945. During the Cold War years, it was described as Communist-leaning and pro-Soviet. References Category:Groups